


Gerudos and Gauntlets

by eternityjelly



Category: Ganondorf - Fandom, Ganondorf's past, Gerudo - Fandom, Gerudo desert, LOZ - Fandom, Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time - Fandom
Genre: Other, oc fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternityjelly/pseuds/eternityjelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiya! This will not be smut, it will include sex but not in an awesome way :( I really wanted to depict how Ganondorf even came to the world. So, this is a story with his mother : Rani, who is a part of the Gerudo tribe. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerudos and Gauntlets

A strong gale blew through the colossus; the wine coloured cloths wrapped around poles to guide travelers were whipped into frenzy and at times flew off to endless dunes reached the horizon where smaller hills of sand formed. To the untrained eye, the desert colossus held no prosperity; only a barren wasteland that produced more calamity and death, where carcasses remained for an eternity. However, travel further to the north and a small civilisation resided there, and they were the Gerudo tribe. A circular society that consisted of three rings; the outer ring held the poorest, often farmers who braved the cruelties of the desert in order to harvest food and cattle for profit. The middle ring belonged to most warriors and mothers who gave up fighting to procreate. Lastly, the inner ring was home to most important citizens who ran the community. It ought to be said that the Gerudos were home to a tribe of females who worshiped regularly from the temples dedicated to their Goddess: Din. All buildings were built from stone and guarded fiercely by female warriors constantly on patrol. Long spears coated in complex poisons were propped on their shoulder; constantly alert in case anyone infiltrated their home without permission. Even in a storm, they chose to never wear coats, but rather toughen their skin by facing whatever nature had in store for them. Other women whose sole purpose were to provide children were nestled inside, guarding their small infants close to their chest and occasionally would spoil them with kisses and small words of comfort to help them fall asleep.

In the centre of all this stood a magnificent palace where most of the resources were used. The entrance boasted ten foot pillars made of marble and were adorned with silk draping, accented with gold trimmings made for a prestigious leader. Inside, an arched doorway bordered with a myriad patterns of swirls, paintings of a man with vibrant scarlet hair, burnt sienna eyes and a bored expression were hung on the long walls which lead to a corridor. Further down, two guards stood awkwardly outside the door , trying and failing to not overhear what went on next door. They wished their king would have his “intimate” moments on one of the many floors the palace held, but he preferred to have an audience, be it child or adult, to witness his time with women.

Forced moans and the occasional grunt, accompanied by slapping skin was not the most pleasant scene to hear. For Rani, it was her seventh time here in two days. She suppressed her revulsion at the man who believed he was God amongst his people. His hair was beginning to tarnish as he began to bald and his stomach hung luridly over his groin. The numerous gold arm bands indicating his prestige dug into her skin as he held her close to penetrate her. Unfortunately, his libido was never quashed and often demanded another woman immediately when he had finished with his previous one. Rani felt he found her a challenge to be conquered, and she was right. He would call her often for one reason: she had not been impregnated. To the King of Gerudos this was a challenge sent by the Gods to prove his worth, and would even call upon her if she were training, sleeping or eating. He refused to accept that he conquered all women but one, it had to be all or nothing.

Sighing, Rani squeezed her eyes shut as he forced his tongue down her throat. She made deliberate enthusiastic noises which pumped him up even more, praying silently that he would finish soon and she could go home to rest. Luckily, it worked and he flopped on top of her, his long hair tickled her nose and she lay silently underneath him, breathing shallowly until she was satisfied he had fallen asleep. Unlike other couples, the king refused any form of intimacy that was not sex. Cuddling, touching, kissing had to be initiated only by him; anything that was a close reminder of comfort would result in execution. Yet, the woman he slept with had to show she was also grateful for his services so it was an awkward balance of not offending him and boosting his ego. Rani found if she slipped out from his grasp and thanked him formally, with her eyes low to avoid contact was enough. Unfortunately, most women believed in thanking him seductively which led to their subsequent deaths as he took it as not satisfying them enough. It also helped that he liked Rani, her auburn hair was often pulled back and was magnificently braided into several small plaits and then braided again into one huge plait that was adorned with small beads. Her eyes, like most Gerudo women were gold, but hers were a gradient from the pupils, acid orange dyed into a vibrant gold that he could not resist. Most of the time, her frown came easier than her smiles. She wore a scowl as she concentrated on becoming a high class warrior; even in leisure her eyebrows were never far away from her eyelids giving her a perpetual exasperated expression. He would find himself staring at her for long periods of time, much to her displeasure; he liked the quiet female who shouldered the insults of other women in the village for not being able to bear a child. Rather than blame him, she had an edge, where she shouldered the responsibility of not being fertile which made him grudgingly respect her. 

What he did not know was that she spent most of her nights crying into the arms of her best friend, Anaya. Anaya had five girls and wanted to have another in the next couple of years. She often defended Rani as best as she could, but after seven years it became routine to call her “childless”. This was one of the better insults but it still made Rani shudder. Fertility was paramount in the tribe, the fact she could not bear a child made her weep desperately at night. Often, Anaya would come to her house for breakfast and find the pillow still sodden with tears from the night before. She felt useless, so she tried to have Rani go to Hyrule and sleep with the Hylian men there; sailors, farmers and traders were all very keen to sleep with the normally reserved Gerudo women, but even so it was to no avail. So Anaya felt the best solution was to share her children with Rani, but Rani remained stubborn. She did not want them to call her mother, only her own could have that privilege so she politely refused whilst seething inwardly at the impudence of being asked to share another woman’s child.

Tonight, Anaya was waiting for Rani to come home. She paced the scarcely decorated room on the pads of her slippers, nibbling her nails. She sighed at the lack of ornaments Rani had and would often attempt to spruce the place up a bit by placing a pot of flowers in the corners of each room or a tub with full green leaves that would wind itself over the tables and walls. Rani did not mind but she did scoff at the picture of the king who signed it personally in hopes of pleasing her. The picture never touched the walls of her home and was casually tossed in the bin with a scornful smirk.   
Anaya stared at her children whose chest rose gently up and down as they were breathing softly while they slept. With a sigh, she covered them with a thick blanket; she could understand Rani’s frustration since having children was everything she wanted. When she heard the door unlock, she greeted her quietly and let Rani clean herself up whilst she made beverages. After a hot shower, Rani sat on the couch whilst her sister loosened her braids and steadily brushed her hair out. The wind was growing frantic as sand grains came through the window. Rani got up and closed the curtains, plunging the room into total darkness until Anaya found an oil lamp and lit it. Shadows streaked across her face, highlighting her concern.

“How was it?” She whispered. “Do you think tonight may have been the night?”   
Rani gazed at her friend, searching for any hints of sarcasm, but tonight, she was serious so she shook her head sadly. She could feel self pity welling up inside her and then hated herself for feeling so desperate. She cradled her mug and stared at her rippled reflection in of tea. Her eyebrows knotted into confusion, she then placed the tea down and burrowed her head into her hands, knuckling her eyes until the feeling of pity would leave. Why was she the only one who could not have children whilst everyone else could? Her friend felt her turmoil and leaned in to hug her, only to have Rani push her away. Anaya blinked in confusion.

“What did I do wrong?” She whispered, distraught at being pushed away. Rani looked at her wearily and turned her gaze onto the children nestled on the floor with a blanket; their hair was an entangled red mess, one of them frowned in her sleep and nestled deeper into the blanket for extra warmth. The truth was she was unbelievably jealous. Jealousy coiled around her heart like a wretched emerald snake and would twist cruelly every time she saw Anaya’s children. She wanted to scoop up her own child and swing her over her head, have her play with her hair, braid it companionably, teach her what it meant to become a woman...  
But she couldn’t, she thought bitterly, because she received her period each month. The blood staining her small cloths betrayed her hopes in becoming a mother, and she would hope again for the month, the next year, the next year after that, until tonight. She had enough of being treated with disdain. This morning was no exception with the cutting remarks and snide giggles from women in the village. The best she heard was from one of the chief mothers, her heavy stomach was proudly displayed to show scars of stretching from numerous pregnancies. She claimed that Rani was one of the finest warriors so she had to sacrifice something in order to be strong.  
“You know, like a man without his testes can have as much pleasure as he wants without the responsibility? Why buy the cow when you can have the milk for free?” she simpered, “Your body is that of noble sacrifice, I’m sure your mother would be very pleased with your progress...if she were here.” She cocked her head to the side with a smile in such mock sympathy, that Rani had to suppress the impulse to hit her. The other women stifled laughs and their eyes glittered with malice when they saw Rani’s lip twitch. She turned away and carried on her exercises, whilst breathing heavily to stop herself from shaking in rage.  
Anaya, oblivious to this past incident, continued rubbing Rani’s back. Rani rubbed her eyes vigorously whilst breathing in and out slowly through her teeth. She was breaking down whilst Anaya watched her with growing trepidation. She hoped she was not going to breakdown, particularly in front of her children, so she rested her hand on Rani’s shoulder and smiled.

“Myalii,” she soothed, “It’s going to be okay Rani, Din is looking out for you and so am I.” she smiled again and this time Rani smiled back. They both leaned into the firm sofa and Anaya wrapped her arms around her sister, her head propped on top of Rani’s wild mane of hair. She loved Rani’s hair as it looked astonishingly beautiful when her hair was let down. Her eyebrows connected to her hair so when she pulled it back it gave her an unapproachable, if not manly, look. But, when it was free, her hair framed her face, long sideburns curled and twisted around her cheekbones giving her an imperious look and she wished she left it down but she always declined saying it was a distraction when she was training. As Anaya settled down to sleep, Rani pondered those words, for some time. She realised that she had been ridiculous to only depend on one man who clearly could not give her what she wanted. She had to appeal to a higher power that could also be a link her. She had prayed several times in the temple, but knew now she had to look elsewhere. Din would want this for her, particularly since she had been waiting for so long and had prayed for a child since she was seventeen. She looked up at her closest friend and smiled warmly, leaning into her chest. She fiddled with her nose stud and put it away while Anaya stroked her hair. Outside, the wind picked up speed and began to howl through the window. She heard stifled groans from the guards outside and was glad she was not on duty tonight. Moments passed between them and Anaya almost fell asleep at some point only to be woken up with the biggest bombshell she could ever imagine:  
“Ana, I will leave at dawn to seek the two sorceresses. I will ask them for a child that can serve under me and I can give them my savings as payment.”. With that, Rani closed her eyes and went back to snuggle with her sister only to feel her stiffen. She raised her eyebrows and grimaced; she wanted to avoid confrontation at all costs and had hoped she would be in agreement. When she looked up, she found cold fury in the eyes of her friend.

“Valaasi! She snarled. “No. Absolutely not. Are you mad Rani, a witch’s child? Here? In the village? No one would settle for it! He or she would be tormented and then what? It will curse our entire way of life! We have been living in peace for so long and you want to ruin that for one child!?” She pushed Rani away and shivered in disgust. Rani watched as sleep drained away and judgement settle in. Quickly, she attempted to sway her.  
“But imagine the power we can have in the village. We would have more influence than anyone else in Hyrule. No longer will we live in exile; we can prosper and be as great as our fore bearers were. Please listen Ana,” She rose off the couch on one leg and grabbed Anaya’s arms as she stared into her eyes pleadingly, she was desperate and she wanted at least her closest friend to support her. “I am not doing this just for me...the benefits outweigh the problems. I-imagine if we get our next ruler! Imagine if it is a little bouncing boy, full of vigour, ready to take on anything...”  
“No.” Anaya cut her short. “You just want a baby, and for what? Even if it is a boy, it is still a monstrosity. You...mixing your blood with that of witches? Do you have any idea what they will do to him? He will never truly be yours, you know. None of us will accept him.” She glared at Rani, her arms folded ready for a response.   
To her surprise, none came. Resigned, Rani flopped back on the settee and curled into a ball. “Don’t worry; it was just a spur of the moment thing. Come sister, let us sleep.” She held out her arms for a hug. With a satisfied smile, Anaya slept in her embrace, only to wake up at dawn with her friend gone.


End file.
